


what a kiss means

by mitikune



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, first time writing this pairing solo so if things are ooc im so sorry!, ily honey<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/pseuds/mitikune
Summary: thank you to kivy for helping me with the initial inspo for the fic as i don't write dreamnap often! thanks darling ilu!and jake, i hope you like this :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	1. compatible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtlequoises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlequoises/gifts).



Dream had known Sapnap longer than almost anyone else in his life. Childhood best friends growing up together online, always together, even a country apart. Sapnap was his constant, the rock in a hurricane; the unmovable force that got Dream through anything. He encouraged his passion for YouTube, stayed up late to play Minecraft with him and help him speedrun or practice. He was available for anything. Through all the hardships in his life, he never needed to look any farther than Sapnap for console. 

Needless to say, Dream was jittering with excitement at the thought that Sapnap was actually going to be here in person. He was comfortable around Sapnap, more comfortable than anyone else. He knew everything about Dream, sometimes before even he did. Renting a house together to live in with him, and maybe one day George, was just... incredible and beyond exciting. Currently, he was laying in bed with the phone beside him on speaker, a discord call pulled up. "Dude, the beds are like, so comfy. You're gonna nap for a century when you get here. Just stay awake to drive," he chided with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you volunteering to drive twenty-four hours to come to Texas to see me," Sapnap huffed, and Dream giggled at the tiny hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You're just tired, SappyNappy. SleepyNappy," Dream grinned, letting his eyes close. "You can cuddle with Patches and lay in this really comfy bed... you can snuggle all up next to me for warmth too," Dream teased, hearing Sapnap gag on the other end of the phone.

"Fucking disgusting," Sapnap said, but Dream noted that harsh bite to his tone was gone, and it made him smile. Sapnap could never stay mad for long.

At least, not at him.

"Hey, that's kinda mean," Dream grinned, opening his eyes again when he felt a soft press against the bed. He patted his side gently, signaling for Patches to lay against him, which she obliged. "Patches is warming your spot beside me, Sapnap. You better hurry."

"Listen, I'm going 80 on the highway right now, hold your horses," Sapnap grumbled sluggishly, and Dream quietly laughed again. 

"How far away are you?" Dream asked, rolling onto his back and letting Patches hop up onto his chest. 

"A half hour," Sapnap said begrudgingly.

"Home stretch!" Dream announced happily. 

"Mmuhg." Sapnap grunted tiredly. "If you are in my bed when I get there, Dream, I swear to god I will lay on top of you and crush you."

"Whohoah!" Dream laughed, and heard Sapnap give a muffled chuckle of his own, as if not wanting to admit he was laughing or excited about this whole thing at all. Drama king. "I'll meet you at the parking garage, okay? I'll leave in ten minutes. Maybe. I'm a prisoner to Patches, and when she wants to mercifully give her affection to us mere mortals. You know how it is."

Sapnap grumbled, and Dream chuckled again. "Kidding. I'll leave in ten, okay? See you soon. I'll drive, and you can take a SappyNappy in the car on the way over." He smirked. "That was good, admit it!....Sapnap?"

Dream broke into a wheeze upon the realization that Sapnap had hung up on him. He gave Patches a scratch behind the ear and a kiss to the top of her head, before scooping her into his arms and laying her back down gently on the bed. "Be back soon with a friend!" He announced to her excitedly. Her tail swished, and she licked her paw. "Well, you'll be much more excited hopefully when he gets here."

-

Dream put his car into park at the designated meeting spot, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel before pulling his phone back out again and calling Sapnap. "Hey, I'm here. You almost there?"

"Yeah, pulling in now," he heard the other say. His voice truly was exhausted, and Dream smiled pitifully.

"I'll see you soon. I brought you some coffee," he added, "to sweeten the journey."

All that Dream got in response was a tired laugh, and he rested his head against the headrest of the car. "See you soon, man."

And the call ended. Dream let his eyes close for only a moment, before hearing a tap against his window. He opened his eyes, and they doubled in size quickly. "Holy shit!" He laughed, flinging open the door, careful not to hit him with it. "Nick!"

He dashed forward, grabbing the shorter male and hugging him tightly. Sapnap laughed softly, hugging him tightly. "Hey, Clay," he spoke softly.

Dream grinned wider. "You're shorter in person. Do I need to crouch down to talk to you?" He teased.

"Ugh, I'm too fuckin' tired for this," Sapnap put a hand over Dream's laughing face. "Drive me home, asshole."

"No need for name calling!" He smiled, but patted the top of the car. "Get on in."

"What, not gonna hold the door open for me?" Sapnap teased, walking around the other side of the car. 

"No! The hell?" Dream snorted, slipping back into the car. "Your coffee's in the cupholder." He began backing up, ready to exit the parking garage. "On a scale of one-to-ten, how tired are you right now?"

"Eighty three point five," Sapnap groaned, taking a greedy sip of the hot drink beside him.

Dream snorted. "Okay, I know math isn't your best subject, but what the hell, Sapnap?" He grinned, pulling out of the garage and setting course back to their new rented place. "So, I know you're tired, so you can rest tonight, but I wanna try to watch a movie every night for the first week. I wanna see- Nick?"

Dream spared a glance away from the road to look over at his friend, and his expression softened when he saw Sapnap already asleep, temple pressed to the glass of the window. Dream let out a very soft chuckle, before turning the radio down and quieting himself, driving in silence the remainder of the way.

-

When they finally got back to the rented space, Dream looked over at the sleeping Sapnap. He almost felt bad waking him. He moved over and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Sapnap?" he spoke gently, causing the other to stir. "We're here. Just get to bed, and you can crash." Sapnap groaned as he slowly woke up, reaching for his coffee and sloppily taking a sip. Dream giggled as coffee dripped down his friends chin. "Hey man, watch the car!"

Sapnap slid out of the car taking another sip of coffee before tiredly climbing up the stairs. Dream followed behind him in case he really was tired enough to pass out. He followed him all the way to the top of the stairs, and then blinked when Sapnap walked past his room. "Nick? Your room is here."

"I know," Nick called, opening the door to Dream's room. 

Clay blinked, before trotting along behind him. He saw Sapnap laying down in Dream's bed, Patches skeptically watching him from atop her perch on the vanity. Dream sat on the edge of the bed beside Sapnap. "You good?"

"Yeah. I just don't wanna separate already. We just met up, I don't wanna ruin it by sleeping. So let's talk or watch some kind of movie. Get comfortable." Sapnap scooted over a bit. "There's enough room."

"Oho, Twitter would _love_ this," Dream teased with a grin.

Sapnap chuckled, sitting up so he was half laying down, but head propped up by the pillows enough to see the TV on the opposite side of the room in front of them. Dream mimicked his position, only with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. "What movie do you wanna watch?" Sapnap asked tiredly.

"Horror?" Dream suggested. "That oughta keep you awake, at least."

"Mm. Sure," Sapnap shrugged, handing Dream the remote. "You pick."

Dream scrolled through Netflix, before selecting one of his old favorites, setting the remote aside. "You gonna be okay through this, you big baby?"

"Definitely," Sapnap grinned.

It wasn't long before Sapnap, who hadn't seen this movie before but Dream had, was getting spooked, Dream could tell. He thought it was funny at first, until he began to get concerned the way Sapnap genuinely grimaced at some things. He didn't want to embarrass his friend by pointing it out, so he reached out and gave his hand a gentle pat. He didn't think anything of it, it was just meant to be a comfort gesture. That was, until Sapnap intertwined their fingers.

Dream's breath hitched. He felt his heart thud in his chest. What was that? He glanced over at Sapnap, only to be met with deep brown eyes staring back at him. "The movie's scary," Sapnap abruptly said.

"That- that was... I thought that was what..." Dream found words dying in his throat as Sapnap stared back at him. "...do you want me to stop it?"

"No," Sapnap said immediately. "I don't want _you_ to stop."

Dream swallowed, not being able to tear his gaze from his friends as his heart began to hammer against his ribs. "Nick?" He breathed the word softly, before the shorter male jumped at a loud noise and surge in music.

Dream let out a breathy laugh. It was late, and they were both tired. His head was airy and light and spinning with adrenaline and residual excitement. "Aww, little SappyNappy scared?" he teased softly. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Sapnap glanced back at him, and Dream watched in awe as his pupils dilated. "What if I did?" Sapnap murmured, leaning a bit closer. "Would that be so wrong?"

"No..." Dream whispered back, playing chicken with the space between their lips. "No, I don't think so. Not if I wanted it to."

"Do you?"

Dream swallowed again. Did he? Where was this coming from? This was platonic, right? They were comfortable with each other. This was all a big joke. "Sure," Dream sputtered out. "Let me kiss your fear away."

Sapnap grinned tiredly, and that was the last thing Dream saw before his lips pressed gingerly against Sapnap's. At first it was a simple peck, and he leaned back. His eyes flicked across Sapnap's face for any sign of discomfort. He didn't get a chance to properly even check, before he felt Sapnap's lips pressed against his this time, his hands moving to wrap his arms around his waist and tug Dream close.

Dream made a shocked sound into the kiss, before tipping his head to deepen it. He closed his eyes and took in the sensations.

What was happening?


	2. someone to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was torturous, everything that Sapnap did reminded him of last night. Every smile, Dream focused on his lips. Every time Sapnap reached for something, Dream imagined it was him. Sapnap grabbing him by the hoodie and tugging him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting his lips against his neck as Dream melted away into the embrace. 
> 
> What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wasn't even gonna write a chapter two so i'm sorry its so short, i just . wanted better closure shbgnfjs<33 hope you liked this, jake!

Dream woke up facing the wall, but knowing there was a dip in the bed that was much more drastic than Patches. It took him only a second to realize and register. And then another second to register the weight across his waist.

Sapnap was sleeping in his bed.

Sapnap was cuddling him.

Dream stared at the wall with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. It was nice, he wasn't... opposed, but what happened? He struggled to remember. It had been so late, his memory was fuzzy. He remembered Sapnap getting there, they had watched a movie...

Kissed. Fallen asleep tangled in limbs and lips. 

Dream's face blotched red at the realization, and he swallowed. He turned slowly to look at Sapnap, and was shocked to be met with open and equally as confused and bewildered eyes. "Sapnap!"

"Uh, good morning," he rasped out with a little chuckle. "...I didn't want to, uh... wake you."

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour.

"Jesus Christ, Sapnap-"

Dream's head was spinning. "So you were knowingly cuddling me for an hour?"

"Well, I didn't wanna disturb you!" Sapnap excused lamely. 

Dream blinked a few times, before hearing a meow from the base of his bed. He sat up, looking down at Patches. "She's hungry, do you want anything?" He was more than happy to change the subject. "I can make you a sandwich or something..."

"Yeah, sure," Sapnap nodded his head and coughed into his fist. "Be down in a few."

"Yeah," Dream nodded his head, hurrying off down the steps and to the kitchen. He poured kibble into Patches' bowl, before leaning against the stove, eyes wide. He poured himself a glass of water, and then filled Patches water bowl as well. He began to make the food, head spinning. 

God, what was he going to do? They'd crossed a line last night. But now what? Neither of them were particularly good at discussing feelings. Dream sighed over sizzling eggs, rubbing his temple. At least they hadn't hooked up. At least it was just a kiss and cuddle. Nothing more. A hook-up is far harder to rationalize. 

They'd been friends for years, things like this were just a little fluke. Happens with everyone.

Right?

"Hey."

Dream nearly jumped out of his skin. "Nick! I'm making your sandwich right now--"

"I know," Sapnap nodded his head, averting eye-contact. "I just, uh... Sorry can I..."

Dream blinked, before stepping aside. "Right! Yeah, sure." Dream squeezed closer to the stove as Sapnap squeezed past him, reaching up to grab a glass.

Dream's breath hitched as he felt Sapnap pressed against him, just like they were moments ago. The feeling of Sapnap's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, the tingling feeling of his lips against his neck...

Dream bowed his head slightly with a soft groan.

"You good?" Sapnap asked, moving to pour some water. 

"I'm fine, yeah," Dream nodded his head. "Uh, headache."

"Mm, take some aspirin," Sapnap suggested helpfully, before exiting the kitchen. "Thanks for making a sandwich, bitch!"

Dream relaxed slightly. See? Everything was fine. Back to the way they should be. When the smell of burning eggs jerked him from his thoughts, he swore and scraped the pan clean before moving to crack more eggs into the pan and try again. 

-

The day was torturous, everything that Sapnap did reminded him of last night. Every smile, Dream focused on his lips. Every time Sapnap reached for something, Dream imagined it was him. Sapnap grabbing him by the hoodie and tugging him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting his lips against his neck as Dream melted away into the embrace. 

What now?

Last night was a turning point. There was no going back now. He knew that. But that was him. What about Sapnap? What was he thinking? Dream couldn't tell. He was just acting painfully normal. Painfully Sapnap. It was almost agitating.

"Hey," Dream suddenly stated.

Sapnap glanced up from his phone. "What?"

"Did last night not mean anything to you?"

Sapnap froze, eyes scanning Dream's. "Dude- what?"

"Did it not mean anything? I mean, you haven't said anything all day, haven't been acting any different, you just... pretend it didn't happen," Dream's shoulders sagged. "Why? Because I can't stop thinking about it. Thinking about you."

Sapnap stared at him in bewilderment. "...why did you think it didn't matter to me? Dream, our friendship has always been pushed and pulled with the tide. If that blossomed into something more, I thought we'd... roll with it, too. I thought you already knew," Sapnap laughed, cheeks burning red.

"Knew? Knew what?" Dream asked, standing in shock.

Sapnap's head lifted slowly, and he grinned. "...that I'm in love with you, idiot."


End file.
